Escape and Evasion, Ch 2
by Wega the blue sun
Summary: Goofing up the download I'm putting this up as the continuation of E&E. Remember rating!


Escape and Evasion 

A Konjiki No Gash Bell (Zatch Bell) fan fiction

I don't own these characters, but I do own this story.

Pairing S/B

Contains crude language, mature situations, physical violence and death

Escape and Evasion

For M., who explained the concept of E&E

Ch. 2

The water was shockingly cold on her overheated skin. She'd reluctantly kept her underwear on knowing the thin material would dry quickly on her body and spare her the humiliation of being caught nude by her partner. He still wasn't in sight, at least she couldn't see him. Brago was very good at concealing himself, his ash-grey skin and furry clothing blended perfectly into the shadows, just like one would expect from a creature of darkness.

But Brago was unlikely to care even if he were to encounter her naked, she reminded herself. He'd never shown any interest in her other than being his book keeper and reluctant audience for his "humans are weak" tirades. Did romance, love and sex even hold any meaning for him, she wondered. Could mamodos fall in love? Their earlier argument was typical of their day to day dealings. Brago wasn't one to share his feelings unless he felt the need to remind her that she was keeping him behind in his quest for the crown. But in all fairness she wasn't a very sympathetic audience. Her previous experience with Zophise had instilled a deep hatred for mamodos and the evil they were capable of.

It had taken both her and Brago a long time to get used to each other. A great help was that both were aware of the advantage they stood to gain from teaming up. Without her help Brago would not become king. Without his help Coco would remain lost to her. Neither option was acceptable.

But despite all the obstacles in their path she felt that lately they'd developed a sort of kinship. It was probably the closest they would ever get, she thought with a tiny pang of regret. Other book keepers she'd encountered seemed to be closer to their mamodos. How had they done it?  
Sometimes she wondered how it would be if she and Brago were to become friends, but those thoughts were counter productive and only served to lessen the focus she needed so desperately to keep going on.

Was it safe to leave the book on the shore, she wondered. It would be hard to keep it dry while she was washing off, but after a few seconds thought she decided to play it safe and waded in deeper, holding the precious book firmly in her left hand.

It wasn't easy to clean herself with only one hand but she managed with much splashing. After the bath she made her way back to the rock and toweled off. Her long hair was quite soaked and she vigorously shook her head to seperate the strands, having left her comb in the saddlebags. Her wet underwear stuck to her cooled body now and she momentarily regretted not having stripped entirely. She pulled offher fine linen undershirt und wrungout the excess water. Now she was in panties and bra and felt a bit exposed. What if she hung up the shirt for a while? A low branch was handy and the stiff breeze would dry the thin garment in no time.

No sooner thought than done she returned to the shady spot under the tree and sat down. It was so peaceful here, so cool and silent exept for the sounds of nature. How long had it been since she'd relaxed? Training and fighting and traveling to fight and train some more was her life now, and she didn't regret a minute of it. Brago set the pace for them, but his stamina was far beyond hers. She'd early on decided not to fall behind. Training a mamodo was hard, exhausting work but she was determined to see to it that he would be king one day. His skills at defeating his opponents made her confident that he had a very good chance of winning. And win he would, no matter what she had to go through, she thought, tightly clutching the book of spells to her chest,

The relaxing atmosphere of the grove was making her sleepy. A few minutes rest wouldn't hurt, she thought, her eyes were falling shut already. By the time she woke up her shirt would be dry and Brago would hopefully have some food ready ...She nestled her tired head in the crook of her arms and dozed off.

Author's note: Thanks to all reviewers! Cruelfeline, you're my type of gal/guy! Next chapter the action begins! Remember, this is a mature fic!


End file.
